User talk:Ricepigeon
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ricepigeon page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Dchan250 (Talk) 02:03, January 21, 2013 The custom Touhou artworks. I just want to know, where did you get the artwork found on the Yuugi Hoshiguma and Fujiwara no Mokou pages? It would be nice to know. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 19:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Most of them were found on safebooru with the alphes_(style) tag. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) About on the fairies from Touhou! The fairy has a human appareance, with just wings on the back, so it's Humanoid. ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ________ The category Magical Girl Characters is for character from Magical Girl Anime huh. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) In that case, a new Magician category should be made, with Magical Girls as a sub-category. Ricepigeon (talk) 18:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) _________ It there's already a category who contains the characters who use the Shun Goku Satsu, Users of the Satsui no Hado, the informations are the same so you have create a duplicate category! More you create a page without download link and without information, that is not acceptable ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Users of Satsui no Hadou only specifies actual users of Satsui no Hadou, not everyone and their mother that can use Raging Demon, hence the separate category. Either rename the Satsui no Hadou category or have two separate categories. Theres nothing to discuss. Ricepigeon (talk) 14:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Just that your category has less of characters that the original category! (shrug) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) WHOA! Stop it with all the categories. You're spamming TOO much. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 18:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) How is it spamming? The categories are relevant, especially in games where each character's nationality is given. Ricepigeon (talk) In reality, you create too of Categorys who details too. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This, is a MUGEN Database, not a Universal Wiki. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 19:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) And its categorizing MUGEN characters by their nationality. What is the problem with that again? How is that any different from adding categories for characters species or gender or even what game they come from? I'd like to know your reasoning here, ESPECIALLY when it even states in the rules Make sure to categorize! So far I have done nothing wrong. or do you do this to everyone who makes a large number of categories and articles in a day? I'd really like to know. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Since when is helping to categorize articles like a normal wiki with supposed enthusiasm for what it's being documented in should a bad thing or "spam"? It's not like he's filling the articles with random gibberish like many ragefit unregistered users that lie around here or putting links/publicity all around the articles. That would be spamming. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Ricepigeon and Daniel it makes sense to add more category's because look at all the category's that Wikipedia has! It seems to make sense to add category's based off the race of a character. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you see other Wiki's filling up random categories, huh? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The Mario Wiki has more categories than this one. Compare for yourself! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Jenngra505 (talk) 01:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Do you see other Wiki's filling up with random categories, huh?" Indeed I have. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 01:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I also notice the Sonic News Network have more category's than this one. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Jenngra505 (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Other wikis? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 02:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Like what, you create numerous category with detail too deep (and stuff category, not important), and now everbody take the example! Good game! ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you. Just doin my job categorizing. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) A bit too same so slowly, because you categorized also personnal thing on the character, duplicate some category who means the same thing that one existing, and same all his equipment and all who are not important for everbody and can ignore (and now, everbody create category on the physical appereance and the clothes, and that can become a spam). I am a bit tired of all that. And what is the next? Characters with (color) hairs? -- ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thats not a bad idea, actually... Ricepigeon (talk) 19:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* THAT IS IRONY, SO NO! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Toupou don't you realize every sentence you say can be used as ammo? besides you say your statements are sarcasm yet you're not able to take it when somebody uses sarcasm on it. Koa-Devil (talk) 20:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello I remember a week or 2 ago you only had like 68 edits, you've been really busy! IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 19:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Erm... IDK what your doing, so I guess you could tell me. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ... ! Good game for your fail with your "needing more yet of categorys", this is just for the Lucky Edit badges ? -_- ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't need any more badges, I already beat the Elite 4 :p Ricepigeon (talk) 16:42, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Woah dude. I have no idea why you vandalized my wiki Greeny Phatom Wiki, don't do it again, stranger. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 16:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? You say I was adding false information, yet are you and everyone else not doing the same? Are you a hypocrite? Ricepigeon (talk) 16:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) It was SPAM. You vandalized the episode guides, you vandalized template by knowing a trick of browsing templates, and you even added unrelated content which isn't Greeny Phatom. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 16:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox mod 30}} Le Question Will you add the "Lemmings Parade" to Alice Margatroid, or something? Also, Cutie Phalanx. Speaking of which, what happened to the file for the Touhou-esque font on Sendspace? 00:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I am a HUGE fan. :D Keep doing what you're doing! Anypony (talk) 19:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure he will. 20:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Rice, I need your Input: I plan on making a Motif based around various MUGEN Database users, using characters based on their icons/avatars/etc. But since I know MFG users get into a hissyfit when they're put into projects without permisson, Is it okay if I include Yukari Yakumo in my Motif? 22:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Have you forgotten? Read this, It's bound to refresh your memory. Wait, what ? (about soft and hard knockdown) Just "Knockdown" is not enough, will you also make this kind in all the others templates ?! ._. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) "Knockdown" has already been adjusted to default to "Soft Knockdown". "Hard Knockdown" does have different properties that need to be pointed out, so articles can be as descriptive as possible. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Not so much descriptive all of same, some peoples (as me) cannot analyze that. You must make a "OHKO" Template, that is more useful and needed. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't mind me, but... Should we have and Separate? Because some of us might not have the time to delve into the cns file to see if the Knockdown is Soft or Hard ( ), or if somebody just assumes it's soft by default. ...Ah, I'll just leave it up to you to decide. 00:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Leaving it as just if they're not sure would probably be the best route, imo. Otherwise, the two should be distinguished whenever possible. Ricepigeon (talk) 01:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) About Klarissa Can you not make an description for move (or every same). Because this is as do it, and this is not approved here: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog?diff=prev&oldid=122264 The player should know "of himself", in testing the character. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello About your template with missed attack propreties, you must add in "all" character's page. Go "Category:Characters" and gain a lot of badges. 18:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) How about going around and doing it yourself as well instead of delegating this into a one-man job? And I already have enough badges to challenge the Elite 4 tyvm... :p Ricepigeon (talk) 18:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You which like add the needpic template, I think that "all" the character's pages has need of this template. Do it ! 16:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Do it yourself. 16:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC)